A most economical approach for displaying text information is the printed page such as, for example, books, magazines, newspapers and the like. The drawbacks of the printed page format resides in the fact that lines of text appearing both above and below the line being read serves as a distraction to the reader. In addition thereto, the printed text plays a passive role in the sense that reading speed is controlled exclusively by the reader and the text exerts no influence whatsoever upon the reading rate. Tracking of content depends upon the reader's mood and eye agility. Retention, the bane of speed reading, depends on interest levels and degree of intelligence of the reader.